


3:10 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I heard your footsteps,'' Amos said to Supergirl when she attempted to abandon the farm.





	3:10 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I heard your footsteps,'' Amos said to Supergirl when she attempted to abandon the farm to battle possible villains.

THE END


End file.
